Sweet Eds
by BeanieBopper
Summary: The eds make money by opening a bakery the kankers catch the eds, will the eds get revenge?


-1One day the Eds were sitting on the sidewalk doing nothing.

Eddy: Why can't I think of a scam!

Double D: its okay Eddy, everybody can't think of something sometimes.

Eddy: Not me! I should always be able to think of a scam!

Ed: Eddy yells really loud.

Double D: Maybe today we can skip the scam.

Eddy: Skip the scam what are you nuts!

Ed: Maybe we can build a bakery.

Eddy: I never thought I would say this but Ed you're a genius!

Double D: What? And I'm not.

Eddy: Of course you are sockhead that's why you're making the blueprints.

Double D: Aww man!!

So they built the bakery and the named it Eds Desserts.

Eddy: We're gonna be rich I tell ya!!

Double D: It's actually we're going to be rich, Eddy.

Eddy: Who cares we'll be so rich we will be able to make up are own grammar.

Ed: Can I be the mascot?

Eddy: Sure Ed what ever you want.

Kevin : What are you up to dorky?

Eddy: Just making a bakery you can eat here or you can order with a phone, only for 50 cents.

Nazz: That sounds cool!!

Jimmy: I love cakes, pies, and even brownies!!

Sarah: My favorite things are fudge!

Eddy: (under his breath) Hook, Line, and Stinker!

Johnny: What did you say Eddy?

Eddy: Nothing Johnny boy, how about you buy our chocolate covered strawberries?

Johnny: Those are Plank's favorite aren't they buddy?

Plank:……………………..

Nazz: Hey Eddy!! I want to buy chocolate covered marshmallows.

Eddy: Hey Nazz how about I hire you to be a waiter?

Nazz: Okay dude but after I get my order.

Eddy: Deal!!

Sarah: Hey blockhead!! I want two orders of fudge pronto!!

Eddy: What ever you say twerp. Hey Sock-Head you got those orders ready!!

Double D: Almost done Eddy!!

Every body got their orders and the Eds ran to the candy store but when they were about half way there they spotted the kankers coming down the sidewalk they were about to hide but the kankers saw them.

May: It's our boyfriends!!

Marie: Let's kiss them!!

Eds: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!

The Eds got away without a single kiss.

Marie: You let them get away May!!

May: Well if Lee got her big butt up we could have caught them!

Lee: Hey!! My butt is not big!!

Marie: Yes it is it's huge!!

May: Hey maybe we can force our boyfriends to like us.

Marie: That's a stupid idea May!!

Lee: Maybe May's on to something Marie.

Marie: She is??

May: I am??

Lee: Of course you are. If we make Ed, Edd n' Eddy drink love potion they will love us for sure!

Mean while at the cul-de-sac……..

Eddy: I can't believe it!! We got away without getting a kiss!!

Double D: A little bit of luck I suppose.

Ed: Gravy!!

Eddy: Not gravy lumpy. L-U-C-K LUCK!!

At the trailer park the kankers were creating a love potion.

Marie: This is the best idea you ever had May!!

May: Thanks!

Lee: It'll be ready in a minute girls. Do you got our supplies ready?

Marie: I'll do roll call!! Lipstick?

May: Check!!

Marie: Perfume?

Lee: Here!!

Marie: Love Potion?

Lee+ May: Check!!

Marie: We have all our supplies Lee!!

Lee: What we forgot the cages!!

Marie: Oh we have them.

Lee: Let's pay a little visit to the Eds.

Kankers: Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!

Back at Ed's house………….

Ed: Monster movie marathon time!!

Eddy: We've been watching monster movies all day!!

You know what Ed, monster movies are S-T-U-P-I-D STUPID!!

Ed: Says You!!

Double D looks out Ed's window…

Jimmy: The Kankers are coming over the hill!! Run for your lives!!

Just then the kankers walked every where asking for the Eds.

Double D: Eddy!! The kankers are in the culdusac!!

Eddy: What!! It's every man for them selves' boys!!

Ed: Not everyman for themselves!! Ed is lonely!!

Double D: Don't worry Ed, it's NOT everyman for themselves.

Eddy: What do they want?

Double D: They want US Eddy!!

May: I think they're in Ed's house!!

Ed: They're coming this way Eddy!!

Marie: Hey I see them!!

Lee: Catch them before they run away!!

Eddy: Changing plans boys. Everyman for themselves!!

Ed: Scramble!!

Ed+ Eddy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

The kankers slipped through Ed's window and captured the eds.

Eddy: What are you gonna do with us?

Lee You'll see dreamboat.

The kankers gave the eds juice but it was strange….

Ed, Edd n Eddy were suddenly tired, so they went to sleep.

Eddy woke up in the kanker's trailer. He felt like he had been numbed. He stretched .

Eddy: Why do I feel weird?

Suddenly Lee Kanker came through her bedroom door, Eddy suddenly had hearts in his eyes he also started saying complements about Lee.

Lee: Hey Marie it's working! It's really working!

Marie: It is! Let me see!! Oh Double D wake up.

Double D: Where am I? Hey it's my girlfriend!!

Lee: See told ya!

May: Hey!! Let me see!!

Ed: Ed loves you better than butter toast and gravy mixed together.

May: Hey! My idea works!!

The eds were love stuck. They bought the kankers jawbreakers with the money they earned and they walked around the culdasac with the kankers on their backs, everyone laughed at them but they didn't know why they just thought they were just kids in love. The kankers started giving the eds their chores and they always did them with a smile. One day Double D fell in mud.

Double D: Ahhhhhh!! (Splash!!) What? Where am I? Why am I at the kankers house?

Then Eddy walked to Double D with laundry.

Hey Double D hang up these clothes for our girlfriends okay?

Double D: Girlfriends!? What girlfriends?

Eddy: May, Marie, and Lee stupid!!

Double D: The Kanker Sisters!?

Eddy: Duh!!

Double D: You're in love with Lee?

Eddy: Uh-Uuh

Double D: And I'm in love with Marie?

Eddy: Last time I checked.

Double D: And Ed's in love with May.

Eddy: Yes!! Sheesh!!

Lee: You boys better be doing your chores!

Eddy: Yes Lemon-Drop!!

Double D: Sorry Eddy but it's for your own good.

Double D pushed eddy in the mud he fell in.

Eddy: What? Where am I?

Double D: At the kankers house Eddy.

Eddy: What!? Run for your life Double D!!

Double d: Shhhh!

Ed: Ed was walking with dishes in his hand.

Eddy: Oh Ed!!

Ed: Yes Eddy!!

Eddy grabbed Ed and threw Ed in the mud. Splash!!

Ed: Where am I?

Eddy: Shut up Lumpy!!

Double D: I got an idea to get back at the kankers.

Eddy: How??

Double D: We can fake like we're still love struck then………………

Eddy: What??

Double d: Don't you have something to say right about now??

Eddy: Oh we can give them a Ed, Edd n Eddy makover!!

Double D: Good idea Eddy!!1

Eddy: I know !!

Ed: Do we give them a pretty makeover or an ugly makeover?

Double D+ Eddy: An UGLY makeover!!

Eddy: too bad we don't need to because they're already UGLY!!

Double D; Gasp!! Eddy that was mean!!

Eddy: So!! It's true!

Double D: True, but mean!

So The Eds Made a plan. The Kankers called Ed, Edd n Eddy to dinner.

Eddy: Just a minute lemon drop!

The eds picked beautiful flowers for there so called "girlfriends". The eds went into the trailer and ate their dinner then they gave there "girlfriends" their flowers and showed them their "surprise".

Eddy: Tadaa!!

Edd: Here's your surprise!!

Ed: Um.. Happy birthday!!

Marie: What is it?

Eddy: Your makeover time.

Edd: It's for our beautiful girlfriends.

Ed: And we picked flowers!

Kankers: Oh how sweet!!

Edd: Our requirements require you girls to wear blindfolds and earplugs so we don't hurt your precious little eyes and ears.

Lee: Sounds reasonable. Let's go girls.

The kankers sat down and the eds got their "supplies." Eddy: Okay try to make you kanker's hair and face as ugly as you can. Okay??

Edd & Ed: Okay!

Eddy: Ready??

Edd & Ed: Ready Eddy!!

Eddy: Ha! Ready Eddy I like that.

They started snipping their scissors and doing unthinkable things.

Ed: Hmmmmmmm. A mud pie would be pretty!!

May: Be gentle Big Ed!

Ed: Okay. Mud pie it is!

Eddy was putting anything he could find in Lee's hair.

Eddy: This is for all the years you have tortured me Lee Kanker!!

Edd had gel and hairspray and was puttting Marie's hair in a crazy way.

Edd: Hmm. I guess it looks ugly. Eddy is this ugly enough?

Eddy: Hmm. Could use a little work. How about this!

He put mud and dirt and an anchcor in Marie's hair.

Eddy: See? I'm a genuis!! How does it look sock-head?

Edd: Pretty messy. Thanks Eddy!

Eddy: No Problem pal. Now back to my Kanker.

Eddy put a fish in Lee's hair and it became musty.

Ed was doing nasty things like putting ketchup and syrup in May's hair.

Ed: Ugly hair! Ugly hair!

Eddy: Almost done just one more ahh! Hey Lumpy do you have 3 moldy sandwiches?

Ed: Sure am Eddy!

Eddy: Can me and Double Dee have 1 each?

Edd: Double Dee and I.

Eddy: Whatever sock-head. Please Ed?

Ed: Umm? Okay Eddy!!

Eddy took 2 moldy sandwiches from Ed and gave 1 to Double Dee or Edd.

Eddy: Okay on the count of 3 drop your moldy sandwich in to your Kanker's hair. 1,2,3

Each ed dropped their moldy in to their kanker's hair and watched them sink in.

Ed: Cool!!

Edd: How unsanitary!

Eddy: Who said revenge was bad?

Ed: WE'RE DONE!!

Ed gave each Kanker a mirror and picked up each ed and ran straight out of the trailor.

The kankers looked at their selves.

Kankers: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

The eds ran home because they heard the kankers scream.

Eddy: Alls well that ends well.

Edd: Now Eddy the Kankers might try to get revenge.

Eddy: Yeah right.

Ed: Gravy!

Edd: Good experience indeed.

Eddy: Good night

Edd: Good night

Ed: Good night Gravy Cakes!!

Kankers: Yes good night indeed.


End file.
